


One Pair of Candy Lips

by paintingfire



Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay then Aiden, one simple rule. You are not allowed to do anything with your lips. They're mine to do with as I want, but I do not want to see one conscious movement from them in return. That includes you talking! Capisce?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Pair of Candy Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comeoutcomeout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeoutcomeout/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With Just a Photograph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/283947) by [paintingfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire). 



> Another ~~totally different~~ fic inspired from the same photo of Aiden. Rated for light bondage, but it's not really raunchy, has a very high fluff quotient ;-) Originally posted on LJ as a gift for comeoutcomeout
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a mere storyteller, a painter of words. I have no secret mind-reading powers. The characterisations of the people and portrayal of events within the following story are therefore wholly fictitious. A fairytale begins "Once upon a time" but it does not mean it really happened. Remember that and we'll all live happily ever after!

Music to inspire:

  
Photo that inspired: ****

 ****

 **One Pair of Candy Lips**

  
Aiden eased back on the chair, fully clothed, his mouth grinning, his body thinking of doing a whole lot more. Anticipation building as Matt's hands roamed behind him, quickly binding his wrists together in a cross. Weaving in and out one of the long silk scarves they kept especially for such occasions. Leaving it tied tightly enough to entrap but never to imprison.

[Said scarves seemed to be breeding though, maybe nocturnal visits from some of Aiden's other scarves had led to the strange phenomenon. They were all, after all, often found in an exhausted heap in the corner of their bedroom floor. Even though Matt despaired of making excuses to others about why Aiden still needed so many scarves now the weather was milder.]

Checking the knot was secure, Matt stood up then immediately lowered himself on to Aiden's lap so he was sitting facing him. He couldn't resist making a couple of twisting movements with his hips, grazing their covered flesh as he made himself fully comfortable. Slotting home with a satisfied sigh. Loving the fact that their bodies fitted so well. Made for each other. Lips made for each other...

Ever since he'd seen that _one_ particular unpublished photo from Aiden's Gay Times shoot, he'd become totally obsessed. Of course Aiden thought it was because he was wearing Matt's vest in it, but no it wasn't as nearly a narcissistic reason as that. Though Matt had loved him for his ingenuity, and repaid the consideration in kind. The vest though, would _never_ be the same. Pity.

No. His fascination about the photo was, as ever, all about Aiden's lips. That perfect Cupid's bow pursed open and waiting. Waiting for this moment, Matt's moment. He felt as if he'd been wanting to do this forever but the silly twat would never sit still for him for long enough. So needs must when the devil drives. And he planned to drive Aiden to distraction, while he got the chance to worship at that particular red alter.

So Matt wriggled a bit more, and

"Umm, Matt, I think you've forgotten something. Or rather a lot of somethings. Our clothes?" Aiden winked up at him.

"Oh that's right" he pressed a teasing hand to Aiden's hip and made to get up "I'll just go and get the scissors! Nah, only kidding Griminal. We don't need to take them off for what _I_ have in mind."

Aiden waited to hear the rest, expecting zips undone and Matt's busy hands and both their mouths to be the goal.

Matt tweaked the very tip of Aiden's nose, then gave it a quick peck because he couldn't resist.

"No, not what you're thinking. This is going to be a relatively hands free zone, and pretty much every thing else.

"Darling" Matt drawled "there's only one thing I'm interested in tonight." He paused for effect.

"Well truth to be told, two. Your lips! And only your lips, not that treasure cave you have behind them." 

He cocked his head over in so familiar taunting mode, hidden laughter burbling to the surface as usual:

"So, single safe word or do you want to do traffic lights?"

"What, why on earth do I need anything, let alone traffic lights if you're only touching my lips? You may be good Cardle, but _really_? I wouldn't even need to say green" Aiden gave a hiccuping giggle at the thought, but caught the gleam in Matt's eyes and decided to let him have his fun, because surely he'd get bored within a minute and they'd get on to bigger and better games.

"Okay then Aiden, one simple rule. You are not allowed to do anything with your lips. They're mine to do with as I want, but I do not want to see one conscious movement from them in return. That includes you talking! Capisce?

Aiden just rolled his eyes in surrender, thinking that while he did love him he sometimes thought that Matt was even weirder than he himself was. Which made him a pretty remarkable guy, come to think of it. So he told him so by twisting his face up and winking at him again, seeing he wasn't allowed to talk.

But Matt still shushed him, pressing one long forefinger across Aiden's lips, the tip nestling perfectly in the deep groove above them. Love charm indeed.

"If it's any help Aidey, I don't plan on touching you anywhere else, so I'm kind of constricted here too."

Looking over Aiden's head at the open laptop on the table, Matt took the liberty of rearranging the boy's quiff so it more closely resembled the photo. Gently smoothing it up and around, and flattening it just so. Then he pressed the tips of his forefingers under Aiden's cheekbones and angled him partially into the light, causing his model's breath to hitch. Then he licked his thumb and smoothed one slightly unruly eyebrow with it, letting it stay pressed to Aiden's skin as he brought it down to meet the focus of the whole pose.

Aiden had forced himself not to react to Matt's movements, intrigued why he was touching his hair and face when he'd said it was all about his lips. However a sense memory, combined with the fact Matt seemed to be looking at something behind them, started to rapidly clue him in. It was that fucking _photo_ again. He'd purposefully made the pose a challenge to Matt, and had been so disappointed when they didn't print it in the magazine ("It's hot, but you're a bit too knowing in it, Aiden. Not quite what we want.")

Then it was finally released and  Matt had got excited about it but not in the way he'd expected. Well yes, they'd _totally_ fucked up that vest, in more ways than one. He missed that vest! But no, it was afterwards and practically ever since. Matt would just sit and _stare_ at the thing. It was even the wallpaper on his "hidden desktop" on the laptop. The minute they were alone, or with friends, Matt would hit a couple of keys and there the portrait would be.

Oh well, at least he was finally getting the attention rather than the photo. He might as well play along. So he allowed Matt's thumb to part his lips just so, matching them to the studio pose. Finding it surprisingly hard not to pull it in to his mouth like he normally did, trying not to be totally disappointed when it merely rested above his Cupid's bow.

=+=

Matt smoothed his thumb round and round in an ever decreasing circle, loving the way his calloused skin snagged on Aiden's stubble, but concentrating more on the softer cushioned surface below and above. Rough skin to smooth, barely connecting.

Round and round. Over and under. The almost friction causing tiny sparks of sensation that Aiden wanted to lean into, to press against.

Thumb never losing contact Matt turned it, the tip of his tongue piercing his own lips as he got more into the moment. Working the digit upside down so the hard edge of the nail drew deep round the perfect bow. Leaving in it's stead a firm white outline around Aiden's lips. Eyes drinking in the way the colour flowed back vermilion red. Smushing the slight swell with the pads of his fingers. Holding then releasing. Watching them spring alive to his touch.

Leaning closer, pursing his own lips to breathe a salve across those of his lover's. Aiden shifting his weight under Matt's thighs and moaning "Green" in return. Matt's mouth twisting in a satisfied smirk as he flicked his eyes up to see Aiden's were closed. Well he'd been proved correct on that one only too easily, but...

He caught the fullest part of Aiden's bottom lip between thumb and forefinger, pinching hard as his nails strived to meet through the flattened flesh.

Aiden's eyes shot open, a mixture of shock and desire reflected in their depths as they met twinkling blue superiority. Yeah, yeah. Matt _always_ knew him better than he knew himself! Thank the fuck he did!

Of course Matt had barely started. Truth be told he could probably amuse himself with Aiden's lips from now until the end of time. But he had to admit there were other things to life than admiring the pretty. Like fucking them as well, and... But no, that wasn't today's goal. That goal was to let every atom of Aiden's lips imbed themselves on his soul, while letting Aiden know just how special they were.

This time, using the nail tip of his pinkie, Matt lightly traced down each vertical line on the lips he knew better than anyone's. Lines that held the memories of all their kisses.

Matt allowing the pads of his fingers to roam over them once more. Blinded by love, moving back and forth reading between the lines:

Aiden's lips dry and cracked from the cold wind as they hid outside during show rehearsals. Striking sparks off each other, slowly smoking, burning.

Aiden's lips soft and smooth, their photoshoot makeup blending together forever, leaving new found colours to puzzle the stylists when they returned to set.

Aiden's lips deliciously greasy and salt encrusted, snatched fast food kisses when the paparazzi weren't looking.

Aiden's lips cool and still, numb with emotion when they were wrenched apart. Aiden's lips hot and hungry when they were reunited. Curse the X Factor! Bless the X Factor!

Aiden's lips wet and warm as they danced together under the shower, just celebrating being alive, being in love, being together.

Aiden's lips the very first time. Their touch the delicate pulse of the butterfly's wings that changed worlds.

Aiden didn't know what Matt was thinking, but the look of wonder lighting up his face coupled with the feel of his fingers playing his lips as if they were some magical instrument were turning him on more than should be possible for such a simple act.

Without conscious thought he pressed his tongue up in a sliding refrain against the length of one ever moving finger, opening his mouth more fully, biting at the base, pursing, sucking, trying to catch and hold it still. Feeling a change of pressure, feeling Matt going along with him. Then suddenly bereft as Matt's hand flicked away, barren coolness left instead of familiar warmth.

"Oh Aiden, what am I to do with you, you douche. You were _told_ not to do that. You'll have to be punished, a removal of privileges is in order I think".

Aiden opened his mouth to protest, only for Matt's hand to return and his palm to roll up and down Aiden's bottom lip, a thumb taking over to pull it outwards and hold it in what Aiden could only think must look like an imitation of a duck billed platypus. _So_ not the sexy look he'd been aiming for all this time. So he decided he better do what Matt said and wait and find out what so called privilege he was going to lose.

Matt would have laughed at the sight his manipulations had created, but the exposed strangely puckered moist pink flesh just made him want to melt into it. Trace every vein that danced below the surface with his tongue, then plunge ever onwards deep inside Aiden.

So instead he bit the inside of his own lip, feeling his own flesh jump and slide in return. No, they weren't ready for that yet. He still had something to prove to his lover. Getting up, he placed surprisingly shaky legs to the ground, walked over and retrieved another scarf, then moved behind Aiden once again.

One moment Aiden was all about the feeling of his legs waking up to the removal of Matt's weight. The next he was all about another sense being removed in turn as Matt wrapped the folded scarf round his eyes, plunging him into a crimson-tinged darkness.

Blinded by a Pavlovian need he felt his already hard erection fill more in anticipation as Matt settled back on his lap, rocking his knees forward to balance against Aiden's hips but keeping their groins apart, placing a hand to Aiden's abs to make sure they remained like that.

"Easy baby" Aiden felt Matt's breath against his lips once more, but it was now as if it was crackling hotly against him, "remember this is all about your lips".

=+=

Matt closed the gap finally, allowing just the flattened tip of his tongue to repeat his earlier movements...

Riding, board strong, trailing sparks.  
Pressing low against one shadowed corner then kicking up to the rail top of one side of the bow.  
Then letting it slip down the seemingly never ending half-pipe before climbing out again.  
Meeting air before carving back downwards.  
Flipping slightly and pausing to grind at the corner, faking back and forth.  
Then skating on down and under Aiden's fuller lower lip, losing himself under the overhang.  
Steadying himself, regaining his balance.  
Dipping then gathering speed, back for the starting line, so he could repeat the whole trick over and over.  
   
Each time switching stance, allowing a little bit more of his tongue the luxury of pressing against those hot sweet lips.  
Mixing it all up, drawing 360's, pumping, kicking and flicking, popping and thrusting.  
   
Suspended in skater boy heaven then plunging hard and fast back to earth.  
Heart spinning the moment out, and out...

=+=

Aiden starting to tremble, seeing the sensations he's feeling dancing against the inside of the blindfold.  
Or are they merely against his eyelids? Or in his mind? He doesn't know any more, doesn't care.  
Just feeling pulsing beams of near indeterminable light starting to break through the red-hued darkness.

Matt knows, so starts to nuzzle fully at Aiden's lips instead of "merely" letting his tongue travel over them.

Aiden's lights turn into star showers falling around him, every part of his skin alive to touch, to emotion.

Matt's feeding on Aiden's lips, rolling them between his own, pressing them back, soft against the firm of Aiden's now clenched teeth.

The star showers become clearer, more formed. Shooting across his whole body. Through his whole body, head to toe, heading for one particular impact point. All together, all after the same target. Meteors formed of ever growing flames, rapidly bursting forth and exploding amber.

It was too much, too much. Matt against his lips, they were on fire. He was on fire, he couldn't stop! Burning colours! Burning up!

"Amber. _Amber_! _Fucking Amber_!"

  
=+=

Matt caught Aiden's cries with the long withheld kiss, removing the blindfold, letting them climb slowly out of the black hole together. Making it long and gentle. Letting racing pulses slow to nearer normal. Before pulling back and waiting. Taking steadying breaths. Waiting. Waiting on each other. Waiting for that other connection to form. Matt watched and smiled as the realisation spread in Aiden's eyes like the flush that stained his lower neck and chest.

"It's okay baby, I've got you, I won't let you go."

Aiden's voice breathless and fractured trying to make sense of what had just happened. "How, how, _fuck_! How did you make me..? From just licking my lips? God, I'm _such_ a child! Why do you..?" The blush suddenly flooding up and over his face.

"Oh my love, if it's any consolation we _both_ need a change of clothes and a shower. I was there even before you were" Matt's laughing into Aiden's shoulder. " _Now_ do you believe what your lips do to me?"

And Aiden did. He really did. But he might need Matt to keep proving it to him again and again for a very very long time.

And he might well just teach Matt a similar lesson in return. A lesson about a certain scar...


End file.
